1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to devices, methods, systems, and computer programs for improving security, and more particularly to devices, methods, systems, and computer programs for improving security utilizing continuous user authentication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rapid evolution of technology and mass adoption of cheap devices, such as tablets and electronic readers with high definition displays, digital cameras, 3D printers, 3D scanners, high capacity flash storage cards with embedded WiFi, etc., and the widespread availability of Internet services have introduced challenges to businesses and individuals to protect, preserve, and enhance their intellectual property and intellectual assets.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.